


English Doesn't Care, And Neither Do I

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [85]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, High School AU, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Riding, Tutor AU, Tutor!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: They are in high school. Mickey is a bad guy. Ian is a model student, top of the class. He is virgin and has a boyfriend who doesn't want to go public. He starts tutoring Mickey, the first time they go to a library while Ian is explaining he goes under the table and gives him his first blow job. The second time Mickey rides him. The third time Ian asks him to be his boyfriend. They go to school hand by hand, Ian feels proud and happy. If it's not a problem, could you please put all the 3 times?</p>
            </blockquote>





	English Doesn't Care, And Neither Do I

A loud sigh escaped Mickey’s lips as he threw his feet up onto the table in front of himself, leaning back into the chair; he still couldn’t believe the fact that he had to do this shit. He had so many better and more important things that he could be spending his time on, but instead he was stuck in school a whole fucking hour after his last class had ended, having no choice but to spend said time studying.

 

The tutor-center was empty by now, most people went on their free period in the morning, but the tutor that Mickey had been assigned apparently hadn’t had the time to do so. So instead here Mickey was, waiting for his ass. It wasn’t as if Mickey really cared all too much about his grades - he had never been that kind of student. He spent most of his time in this hellhole smoking in the alley a few blocks away.

 

However, just because he wasn’t booksmart didn’t mean that he wasn’t streetsmart; which in turn meant that he knew that if he didn't get his grades up, not only wouldn’t he have a shot at going to college, but not going to college meant that he would never get out of the south side. And if there was one thing in his life that he was passionate about, it was getting out.

 

So in conclusion - he may not care about his grades, but he was clever enough to understand that he needed to start.

 

“Hey” Mickey’s attention was drawn to the door as a guy entered - his tutor, he assumed. He was clutching a stack of books to his chest, the red hair on top of his head a little bit messy, a strand or two falling down onto his forehead. His face was slightly flushed, as if he had been rushing here, and he seemed a little bit too distracted to meet Mickey’s eyes immediately. Instead his head was dipped, looking through the books and papers he was holding as if he was looking for something.

 

As much as Mickey would blame himself for it, he had no control of the way his eyes immediately started taking in this guy. Black skinny jeans clad his legs, a white, oversized V-neck hanging over his upper body. His feet were covered by black chucks, the shoelaces perfectly tied instead of just hanging by the sides the way that Mickey usually chose to do it on the rare times that he wore sneakers. Most of the time - like today - he picked old, rough looking combat boots instead.

 

“Sorry I’m late” The guy spoke; the door fell closed behind him and he walked over to the round table that Mickey was sitting at, the books dropping onto the flat surface before he finally lifted his head up, meeting the blue eyes. “I’m Ian” He said then, reaching a hand forwards to say hello.

 

Mickey swallowed, helpless to avoid how green his eyes were. He had always had a weakness for both red hair and green eyes, damn it - whether he chose to admit it to himself or not was another story, of course. Despite this, though, he had a bad-boy reputation to up hold, so he just waved Ian’s hand off.

 

“Whatever, man. Let’s just get this over-with” He spoke, voice not much more that a grumble as he picked his dirty shoes off of the table, sitting up a little bit straighter. Usually people were offended at how impolite Mickey could be, but he guessed that most tutors were used to ungrateful assholes; true to his theory, Ian seemed to shake the rejection off without a second thought as he pulled a chair out and sat down.

 

“Alright, Mickey…” He started, voice slightly absent as he folded a book open. Mickey wasn’t too surprised that the guy knew his name already, he assumed that tutors got told who their students were before the sessions. “English, right?”

 

Mickey answered with a noise between a hum and a grunt, his skin already itching to get out of here. The fact that his tutor was somewhat - or more than somewhat - attractive didn’t by any means change the fact that if he were to ever have a choice between studying or staring at a plain, white wall for an hour, listening to himself blink - studying would never come out on top.

 

Alas, he had no choice in the matter; Ian started talking and actually proved to be a really good tutor. He explained clearly, and showed what he meant. In fact - Mickey found himself almost listening like ten times. Although he found himself looking a hell of a lot more.

 

The longer his gaze stayed on this guy, the more attractive he got. Ian’s left arm was folded in front of him as he used his right one to point to something in the book, lips hugging his words in a way that made Mickey’s cock stir inside of his jeans. The guy’s jawline was sharp enough that Mickey was pretty certain that it could cut you. The pale skin stretches over his neck and arms was littered with small and tiny freckles. All of it added up to Ian being one of the most physically appealing people that Mickey had ever laid eyes on, and soon he wasn’t even listening a little bit. Instead he leaned back into his chair, eyes never leaving the angel-crafted face.

 

Ian noticed, of course; and a little past fifteen minutes into the tutoring session, a sigh escaped his lips. The pen dropped from his right hand and he straightened up, meeting Mickey’s gaze, eyebrows raised in question.

 

“You know, if you listened to what I’m explaining, you might actually learn something” Mickey was slightly taken aback by the guy’s balls and crossed his arms in front of his chest, his head tilting slightly to the side, mouth pulling up into a smirk. At that stance, Ian rolled his eyes and continued talking; “And you can save the whole ‘I’m hot, I don’t need this shit to find a good life’ play because english doesn’t care, and neither do I”

 

“You think I’m hot?” The smirk perched upon Mickey’s face did nothing but grow as a light wash of red started creeping up the sides of Ian’s neck. The eye contact broke, and the younger man looked back down into the open book, muttering something that sounded a lot like ‘Not the fucking point I was trying to make’.

 

They both shook the flirty moment off, and the session continued with Ian attempting to explain the difference between ‘who’ and ‘whom’ - not that Mickey had much of an easier time listening now than five minutes ago. He kind of drifted in and out, focusing more on the overall sound of Ian’s voice than the actual words it was forming.

 

Ten minutes later, Mickey’s entire body was itching in boredom, itching with the need to do something - anything at all, really. His eyes were squinting slightly, still focused on the beauty of the guy in front of him. Soon - ever so slowly, of course - he started sinking down a little bit, sliding himself off of the chair. He kept his gaze strictly focused on Ian, making sure that he wasn’t noticing anything.

 

Mickey continued the slow movements until he was finally, completely under the table, at which point he easily made his way over to Ian. Ian was still talking, so deep into the book that he didn’t noticed a single thing until he felt two strong, determined hands push his legs slightly apart.

 

The smirk grew back onto Mickey’s face when he heard the muffled, slight gasp in surprised - along with the sound of a pencil dropping onto the table above his head. Maybe it was shock, or maybe it was will; either way, Ian did nothing but separate his legs, giving Mickey an all access pass to his crotch. A small hum sounded in the base of Mickey’s throat when he reached up, undoing Ian’s zipper easily enough.

 

He noticed the taller man shoot his hips forwards slightly, Ian’s breath hitching when he tugged his boxers down a little bit, wrapping a sure hand around his cock. Thanks to the fact that Mickey was literally underneath a table - and the darkness outside was starting to fall ever so slightly by now - he couldn’t exactly see everything. But he saw the perfect shape of Ian’s cock, and he felt the pleasant weight of the length in his palm as he jerked it slowly.

 

Ian’s cock was a fuck of a lot larger than Mickey’s own - or any of the other ones he had fucked or sucked in the past for that matter - he could just barely touch his own fingertips when he had his hand wrapped around it; Ian was fucking huge to say the least, and it didn’t take very long at all before both of them were packing rockhard boners, Mickey feeling himself leak a little bit inside of his boxers.

 

Slight, soft moans fell out into the room as Mickey continued moving his hand, easily jerking his tutor off with slow, steady and experienced movements. He swiped his thumb over the tip to collect the small drop of precome, somewhat of a muffled groan reaching his ears at the act. His stomach was stirring in anticipation as he finally dipped his head, teasingly licking a thick stripe right over the head of Ian’s cock, the salty but somehow sweet taste coating his tongue.

 

Mickey repeated the act once more, getting a grumbled ‘Fuck’ in response. His own cock started stirring a little bit more violently at the reaction, and he finally wrapped his lips around Ian, staying just on the top for a few seconds, swirling his tongue around in smooth circles, teasing the slit. Mickey let his eyes fall closed as he started moving his head up and down a little bit, managing to swallow almost half of Ian’s cock. The perfectly weight of having the length inside of his mouth was enough to make his head spin; thanks to Ian’s above average size he could also feel his dry lips being stretched a little bit more than usual and he had to fight not to let out a moan of his own.

 

Mickey’s hand stayed wrapped around the base of Ian’s cock as he started bobbing his head as a faster pace, his eyes staying shut as he slowly but surely worked himself to the point where his lips met the small red hairs at the base. He continued sucking, hollowing his cheeks ever so slightly, encouraged by the sexy groans tumbling out from in between Ian’s lips.

 

Soon, he felt a large hand land at the back of his head, tugging slightly at the short black strands. Mickey hummed at the younger man’s enthusiasm and sped up a little bit, slurping around the large cock stretching his mouth open. He could feel the tip brush against the back of his throat over and over again, and he fought his gag-reflex, continuing to pleasure Ian with everything that he had, slurping around the length.

 

Mickey hollowed his cheeks further, dragging a long, loud moan out of Ian; his hips started twitching upwards once in a while, meeting the shorter man’s movements, and Mickey took that as a sign that he was getting close. His hand was still curled around the base of Ian’s cock, and he continued blowing him as he started moving it, jerking him off at the same time, giving him everything that he had in the last few seconds.

 

“Ffff - “ Mickey heard, the hand in his hair tightening a little bit, straining his thoughts. He didn’t stop or slow down for one single second, instead he kept his eyes shut, lips pulled tight as he kept his head moving up and down Ian’s cock at a fast pace, dragging him closer and closer to the edge. His hips continued rocking up into Mickey’s mouth, and without another warning, heaps of warm, sticky liquid was shooting straight down into his throat.

 

Mickey stopped his movements, but kept his mouth around Ian’s cock, swallowing every single drop of his reward.

 

  
The next two days went by slowly - way too slowly, in Mickey’s opinion. Since they weren’t the same age, Ian wasn’t in any of his classes and as pathetic as it may sound, he wanted to see the guy again - okay, he really wanted to see the guy again. The day of their first tutoring session, he had had some kind of buzzing feeling in the pit of his stomach and while he wasn’t sure why, or what it had meant, he knew that he craved having it back.

 

It had felt… nice. Good. Warm.

 

  
So come thursday afternoon, Mickey was walking through the hallways towards the tutor-center. About two minutes had passed since the time that they were supposed to meet and while he wasn’t normally one to give a fuck if he let someone wait a few extra minutes - today he did care. He cared with Ian.

 

Mickey wasn’t a complete idiot, he was more than aware of the fact that what he felt for Ian may be classified as somewhat of a… crush? Yeah, okay; he had a crush. But could it really be called that when the other person quite obviously wasn’t completely uninterested? Maybe it could, he wasn’t sure. Either way, he had decided not to dwell on it too much. If something more happened between them then fucking great - and if it didn’t, well then… it didn’t.

 

As Mickey placed his hand on the metal handle, he for some reason found himself taking a deep breath before pushing it open. The center was empty once again - save for Ian, of course. He was sitting by the same round table they had occupied their last session, bent slightly forwards, nose buried in a book.

 

Mickey had to fight not to stop and admire the view - instead he rolled his shoulders backwards, pulling on his well-known bad-boy persona like an old, worn in hoodie as he took a few, long strides over to the table and let his stack of books drop to the surface before he pulled the chair out with a hideous squeak, sitting down.

 

Ian seemed to jump a little bit at the sudden sound, and he looked up, their eyes immediately locking. Reputation or not, Mickey felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, thankfully, though, he thought that he was successful with the task of hiding it as a smirk.

 

  
“Are you actually going to listen today?” Ian asked, voice slightly rough, as if he was forcing the words out through a haze of something else; a haze of thoughts or confusing feelings, possibly. His lips were slightly parted, green eyes glued onto blue. Mickey’s smirk grew a little bit, eyebrows raising.

 

“Depends…” He spoke, trailing off for a second as he let his tongue dart out, wetting his bottom lip. “I’m thinking maybe there’s something better we could be doing” Mickey spoke flirtatiously, their eye contact never breaking as he lifted his right hand up onto the table, reaching for Ian’s book and flipping it closed. He could see the taller man’s adams-apple bop up and down a few times.

 

Mickey wasn’t quite sure why - he certainly hadn’t planned on it, not today - but he really fucking wanted to have Ian’s lips on his own. This was only the second time that they had ever seen each other, but he had had quite a while to let this whole thing spin inside of his head and by now he had obviously admitted to himself that he had a crush - fuck, he still hated that word - on Ian. So maybe it wasn’t all that strange that he kind of wanted kiss him.

 

Both pairs of eyes flickered from connecting with each other, to looking at the other guy’s lips, some tension starting to build up in the room - the best kind.

 

“You… We should really be studying, Mickey” Ian spoke; Mickey couldn’t detect a single ounce of sincerity in the sound of his voice though - it sounded shaky, weak as their stared into each other’s eyes, Mickey slowly easing his face closer to Ian’s.

 

Usually he wasn’t like this - he liked quick fucks in alleys, or hand-jobs in the bathroom. But this fucking guy - for some random reason - made him want to do the whole kissing thing, and maybe even more. The buzzing in the pit of his stomach was oh so much more than just present and it was as if his entire field of vision was blurry, save from Ian’s lips and a pair of bright, deep, green eyes.

 

“Yeah, right” Mickey finally grumbled, right before he brought a hand up to the back of Ian’s neck, crashing their lips together in a mess of tongues and teeth. Despite Ian’s previous protest, he immediately responded to the act, sliding his tongue inside of Mickey’s mouth with ease. A loud hum sounded in between them, neither of them quite sure who it had originally come from, but either way they swallowed and kept the kiss going, eyes since long fallen closed.

 

The somehow beautiful churning in the pit of Mickey’s stomach was growing stronger and stronger with every single second that passed; every touch, every lick, every time they pulled apart and went in for more. He had never really had this before - the awkward, clothed makeup session. It had never truly been his thing; although something told him that Ian may end up being the exception for a lot of things.

 

It didn't take many seconds before Mickey had moved over to Ian’s chair, safely straddling his lap as their mouths continued moving in synch, the large hands resting on Mickey’s waist. Mickey kept his fingers tugging at the red strands at the back of Ian’s neck, wanting to somehow bring them even closer as he rolled his hips ever so slightly, thirsting to create some kind of friction in between their crotches. Ian hummed lowly at the touch, pulling away from the kiss, tugging slightly at Mickey’s bottom lip before going in for an even deeper one.

 

When Mickey reached down to undo the zipper of Ian’s jeans, though, a warm hand was placed around his wrist, stopping him. He frowned, their mouths parting as he silently asked Ian what was wrong. His eyes were dragged down to Ian’s mouth as his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip, seemingly out of nothing but pure nervousness. The truth was that as risky as it would be to fuck here in broad fucking daylight - late in said day or not - Mickey really didn’t want to wait. He was into Ian, Ian seemed to be into him. What was the issue?

 

“I um…” Ian started. “I’ve actually never…” He swallowed nervously, and didn’t continue talking at all. He didn’t need to, though. Mickey understood. Sure - he didn’t know how the fuck a hot, sexy, clever and smart guy like Ian could possibly be a virgin - but he caught onto what he meant.

 

At another time maybe he would have wanted some time to process this new information, and in one hour, taking somebody’s virginity on a chair in the tutor center might not seem like such a good idea; however, though - right now, Mickey was straddling Ian's thighs, their jean clad erections tightly pressed together and he didn't want to think. He just wanted Ian.

 

“Just relax, man.” He spoke before pressing their lips back together; despite the fact that he didn't really know Ian all that well just yet, he could tell that the younger man wanted this just as badly as he did. The long, freckly arms were now wrapped around his middle, tugging them closer together. The buzzing in the pit of Mickey’s stomach was still very present, and he could tell that it was anticipation, of course - but it was also something else. Affection, maybe? He’d have to think about this shit later, not right now. Right now he just needed Ian inside of him.

 

Ian continued kissing the shorter man back, eagerness building up in between them. Mickey kept his left hand at the back of his neck as he undid Ian’s jeans with the other one, getting his cock out smoothly enough. A choked moan sounded in the base of Ian’s throat when he wrapped a strong hand around him, jerking him slowly, with sure movements.

 

Their lips continued moving against each other, the fluttering in the base of Mickey’s stomach a constant. Both of their hips moved, rolling together as Ian moved his left hand off of the shorter man’s back, reaching down in between them to undo his jeans, neither of them feeling as if they were able to get to it quite fast enough. They needed each other, and they needed each other now.

 

Mickey kept their tongues sliding over each other as he let go of Ian’s cock, letting his hand fall off of the back of his neck so that he could lift himself ever so slightly, pushing his own jeans down just enough. In the same movements he managed to get the condom and the small packet of lube out of his pocket. Both pairs of eyes were closed, and as soon as he got the chance, he wrapped a sure hand around Mickey’s cock, jerking him off at a medium pace.

 

“Fuck” Mickey grumbled at the touch; Ian swallowed the word, deepening the kiss a little bit as the shorter man waster no time tearing the condom open and rolling it onto his large cock, thirsting to have it inside of him.

 

Thankfully, they didn’t have to waste any time on prep - Mickey was still stretching from the fingers he had had inside of himself last night. The truth was that he usually didn’t jerk off all that much, if he was horny, most of the time he would just go out to a random bar and find some douche to give him what he needed. Although, last night that hadn’t been what he had craved. Instead he had stayed at home, getting himself off - imagines of red hair and freckles might have been clouding his brain as well.

 

The kiss continued, Ian’s right hand had now let go of Mickey’s cock and was instead on his back, fisting the thin fabric of his t shirt, their tongues sliding surely over each other. Muffled moans poured into the shorter man’s mouth as Mickey wrapped his hand around Ian’s cock, making sure that a good amount of lube was covering the length.

 

Once he was slicked up, Mickey placed his hands back onto the back of Ian’s neck, their lips parting, both pairs of eyes slowly blinking open.

 

 

“You good?” Mickey swallowed. No matter how horny they both quite obviously were, and how much they wanted this - this would still be Ian’s first time. Sure, Mickey would never light candles or some shit, but the least thing he deserved was him taking that fact into consideration. At least a little bit. Ian just swallowed, though, nodding.

 

“Yeah” His voice was rough, yet somehow soft. Out of breath. With the word, a small smirk grew onto Mickey’s lips and he let his right hand fall from Ian’s neck, instead reaching behind himself to grab a hold of his cock, easily placing it against his slightly stretched hole. Once he was in position, both of his hands were placed back onto the back of Ian’s neck, fingertips sliding into the red strands.

 

Mickey captured Ian’s lips into another kiss, right as he started to sink down, inch by inch welcoming Ian inside of him. His eyebrows furrowed at the sensation, the slight sting of the cock stretching him out mixing with the amazing feeling of finally having him inside of him. Small, mewled moans escaped Ian’s throat as he felt Mickey’s muscles clench and unclench around him, working to melt them both together into one.

 

When Ian finally bottomed out, Mickey stayed still for a second, letting them both get used to the feeling. The kiss continued, tongues surely sliding over each other, saliva blending together. Ian’s arms were wrapped around Mickey’s waist again, tugging them almost as close together as they could possibly come.

 

“You feel so fucking amazing” The low words were whispered into Mickey’s mouth, making him grin against Ian’s lips, right as he lifted himself before sinking back down again, repeating the action a few times until he was riding the taller man at a medium pace; muffled moans and groans along with the occasional whispered curse filling the room as they moved together.

 

Mickey started tugging a little bit more forcefully at the red hair, the kiss turning from soft and passionate to teeth and tongue. Ian may have been a virgin five minutes ago, but that didn’t make the fuck any less mindblowing. Mickey’s entire being was buzzing in high-gear as he moved himself up and down his cock, their swollen lips crashing together over and over again.

 

Ian could feel Mickey’s inner walls around his cock, every ridge, every dip; his head was completely spinning, filled with nothing but the amazing guy perched on top of him. It was kind of awkward for Mickey to ride him like this - or maybe difficult would be a better word - fucking on a chair was something that he actually had never done before. But he made it work, soon picking up the pace quite a bit, the wooded furniture beneath them creaking ever so slightly.

 

Ian curled his hands into first, kneading some of the flesh underneath Mickey’s thin shirt as they moved together, both of them tumbling closer and closer towards the edge. He unwrapped his right arm from around the shorter man’s body, reaching down in between them, starting to jerk Mickey off in time to his movements, helping him get there.

 

“Oh, fu - “ Mickey cursed at the touch; Ian swallowed the sound, the kiss deepening a little bit. Mickey did his best to speed up further, practically bouncing up and down Ian’s cock, the tip now and then brushing against his prostate, dragging louder and more powerful curses out of his mouth. Both of their bodies were completely thrumming as they got closer and closer to the edge, the searing kiss becoming deeper and deeper, both of them craving more and more.

 

Finally, they both came simultaneously; hands grasping at each other’s bodies, tongues sliding over one another as they completely shook through it, stars clouding their vision.

 

  
The next day, Mickey was at his locker, dumping a few math books into the space. As boring as he found English, science and frankly most other subjects, math had never been a problem for him. It was easy, maybe even fun despite how nerdy it sounded.

 

A small gasp in surprise escaped his lips when he felt two warm hands being placed at his waist. He pushed his locker closed before he turned around, looking up into the deep, green eyes. Ian didn’t move his hands, and on his lips there was a small - maybe slightly nervous - smile. Mickey couldn’t help but return it, reputation be damned.

 

See, after yesterday’s events, he had realized something - he liked Ian. He really fucking liked Ian.

 

“Hey, man. You alright?” The words fell out of Mickey’s mouth easily enough, and for some reason he found himself taking a step closer to the younger man. Ian swallowed, his head moving up and down a time or two. Mickey vaguely registered the fact that people were looking, but he couldn’t bring himself to give a shit. Not now.

 

“Say you’ll be my boyfriend and then I will be” Mickey could detect a small shake of nervousness hiding in the sound of Ian’s voice; there was no reason for him to be nervous, though. In fact, at the words, Mickey’s entire body seemed to somehow ignite, his heart thrumming forcefully against his ribcage. Boyfriend. He could be Ian’s boyfriend. Fuck yes.

 

Instead of saying the word though, Mickey just took a step closer to Ian, his arms wrapping all the way around his waist as he tilted his head upwards. Ian took the bait, and they kissed right there, in the middle of that hallway; neither of them giving a single fuck what anybody would think.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish each and every one of you an amazing day! <3


End file.
